This disclosure relates generally to sports game tracking and particularly to detecting highlights, e.g., rallies, in a sports game, and automatically scoring the sports game.
Sports such as badminton, tennis, table tennis, squash, etc. are very popular activities, featuring single (i.e., 1 on 1) or double (i.e., 2 on 2) games. One of the challenges in real games is to remember the score by players. In addition, it is increasingly popular that people capture their own or others' game video using, for example, phone cameras so as to improve their skills, to share to their social networks, or to archive for the own memory. In a real game, there are plenty of times when people are not playing. Recording the whole game would lead to significant waste of storage, viewing time, etc. People like to view or review the game in a compact way, or to share only those game highlights, e.g., those long rallies. Thus, it is highly desirable yet challenging to record and detect the rallies while remembering the scores of a sports gam game.